


Change

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Non-binary Deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: A little ficlet inspired by a quote from Far Cry New Dawn:'I changed that deputy, and that deputy changed me.'





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and lame my bad I just wanted it out of my brain

"Jo-Joseph." The deputy whimpered, their entire body shaking as the older man hovered above them, placing kisses to the exposed skin on their chest.

 

"It's okay, my little lamb." The Father purred, hands running up and down their sides as he thrust into them again. "You always take me so well, it's like you were made for me. God's gift to me for all the sacrifices." He murmured, nuzzling into the sensitive skin of the deputy's neck.

 

They mewled and clutched harder at his shoulders, feeling heat begin to rise in their stomach. They drank up every word that the brunet said and had after many years of his company and his company alone. It was hard not to when he had such a soothing voice and soft hands. They were sure their nails would leave scars on Joseph's back, but it would be like adding white to a plain canvas.

 

"Let go, little lamb. You have fought off lust long enough, I am so proud." With those words, the deputy came with a scream, unable to stop the way their body twitched and jerked as waves of pleasure rolled through their body.

 

Joseph came shortly after, also allowing himself to walk into the embrace of pleasure. He seldom did this, only to remind himself of what sin could feel like, how it could seem like a natural reaction in order to snake its way into his heart and corrupt his soul. It was all part of training the deputy, of teaching them the ways of righteousness and removing any sin from their mind. He thought over that as a thumb brushed across one of many scars he had inflicted on the young one's body. All in the name of God. 

 

Praises continued to be uttered from his mouth and he watched with a small smile as his words lulled the deputy to sleep in their small shared cot. Every day, his power over them was growing and he was finding it easier and easier to lead them towards the light. It wouldn't be long before they could step outside into the new Eden, hand in hand and ready to embrace God's new gift. 

 

Joseph didn't sleep that night, he didn't sleep most nights. His mind was full of thoughts of the deputy and how much progress they had made together. He remember them rejecting food until they passed out from hunger, he remembered the first cut he made across their skin, the first time the deputy opened their mouth and didn't curse his name... And he remembers the first time he caught them praying. His heart always swelled with pride at the memory. 

 

It wasn't always easy, many times he had wanted to give up hope, to curse God and curse the project. But the loss of his family, the pain in the deputy's eyes and the voice of God in his head kept gave him the will to continue. The strength to complete his mission. 

 

And soon, he would be praying for the strength to set foot outside, into the new world.


End file.
